1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine enabling to prevent foam generated inside from leaking outside.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine includes a drum installed inside and rotates the drum to wash a laundry inside. A tub having the drum inside is installed in the washing machine to preliminary store water to supply to the drum. The tub is connected to a water supply pipe. The water supply pipe communicates with a detergent box to supply the tub with the detergent as well as the water.
Yet, the foam generated by the detergent during washing follows the water supply valve to flow in the detergent box, thereby contaminating the detergent box. Furthermore, the foam may leak outside via the detergent box so as to contaminate the washing machine and its surroundings.
Specifically, compared to a top loading type washing machine of which drum and tub stand upright, a front loading type washing machine of which drum and tub lie horizontally generates more foam to increase the probability of leakage. Hence, a special detergent producing less foam is used for the front loading type washing machine. Yet, such a special detergent fails to exclude the possibility of the foam leakage.